kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Karnatia
}} Karnatia "Katia" Seri Anabald is the daughter of Duke Anabald. In her previous life she was Ooshima Kanata (大島叶多), a male high school student from Japan who died in a mysterious explosion and was reincarnated in the Kingdom of Analeit as the daughter of a duke's household. Appearance Katia has bright red hair that reach her middle back in combination with her red eyes. Due to her curvy body she's usually describes as a woman with an astonishing body. Katia usually wears clothes that fit her political status. In the academy she wears the same uniform as all the female students which is a blue shirt with yellow decoration on the wrist and elbow, a light brown cape and skirt, and long black stockings. Personality Around most people Katia acts as it should be expected from a high society person with a very feminine and graceful way to speak. But when she's around Shun and the other students she switches to speak more Japanese with male mannerism. In comparison with Shun, Katia is more aware of her political condition and has the conviction to make even the hardest decisions. As a former male Katia tended to make bold decisions at the start of her new life but as time passed she got used to controlling her impulses. Synopsis Before being reborn, Kanata was a high school boy. Along with Shunsuke and Kyouya, he used to play an MMORPG until late at night. Katia was born as the daughter of Duke Anabald, who has a strong influence in the Holy Kingdom of Alleius. Katia was later approached by a young prince who turns out to be her old friend Yamada Shunsuke. She noticed that Yuri and Sue were acting strangely and, suspecting Hugo's involvement, sent people affiliated with the Anabald house to monitor him. Instead, they were brainwashed and used to trap and brainwash Katia herself. She is forced to attack Shun during his escape from the kingdom, but is able to split her consciousness into a free, male mind and a brainwashed, female mind. She sabotaged her own spell, causing it to explode and lethally wound herself. Shun heals her, then carries her, princess-style, while breaking free of the surrounding soldiers.Volume 3-K: A man's final stubbornness As a result of breaking free of Hugo's brainwashing, she acquired the Skills Divinity Expansion, Heresy Resistance, and Parallel Minds.Volume 3-S6: Hiding Stats Note: This status are based on what Katia can do and Skills she have mentioned. 『Human　LV? Karnatia Seli Anabald Status 　ＨＰ：'??'／'??'（Green） 　ＭＰ：'??'／'??'（Blue） 　ＳＰ：'??'／'??'（Yellow） 　　　：'??'／'??'（Red） 　Average Offensive Ability：'??' 　Average Defensive Ability：'??' 　Average Magic Ability：'??' 　Average Resistance Ability：'??' 　Average Speed Ability：'??' Skills 「Appraisal LV?」「Mana Operation LV?」「Mana Perception LV?」「Fire Magic LV?」「Taboo LV1」「n%I=W」 Skill Points: 49,000』. Abilities *Hold Back (手加減): Prevents dealing fatal wounds.Elf Village Battle ⑨ Trivia *Her Japanese carries a masculine accent, but when she speaks in her "native language" she holds the elegance and noble air that fits her title. *It is suspected that Ooshima Kanata was gay due to his almost non-existent interest in women.Web novel 238: Academy × 2 Category:Characters Category:Reincarnations Category:Human Faction Category:Analeit Category:To Do Category:Plot Category:Character Stats